Sans Les Doigts
by NanaNara
Summary: Fic spécialement écrite pour le SasuNaru Day! Bon SasuNaru Day à tous et à toutes! :3 *NARUSASU* / OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon - REVU EN BETA


Titre: _**Sans Les Doigts**_

Résumé: Fic spécialement écrite pour le SasuNaru Day! Bon SasuNaru Day à tous et à toutes! :3

*NARUSASU* / OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

* * *

Merci a **Master of the rebels **pour le concept du Naru/Sasu Day et du Sasu/Naru Day (10 Juillet)

* * *

Petit blablabla de l'autatrice : Un gros MEA CULPA pour les fautes d'orthographe ! J'ai relu, re-relu et re-re-relu mais nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri des quelques fautes et oublis qui passent à la trappe ! Je ne suis pas Bescherelle.

A propos des reviews : pour ceux qui ont un profil je réponds directement, pour les autres c'est sur mon profil ! Voila. ^^

Euh... Bah... Je crois que c'est tout pour le moment.

Bonne Lecture ! ^^

* * *

**_Coucou tout le monde! Fic revue en bêta! _****_Enjoy it! Bizbiz Nana Nara! :)_**

_**

* * *

**_

Merci Saeko pour ta bêta ! :)

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke, beau jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, rentrait enfin de sa mission qui avait duré presque une semaine. Il était éreinté, pas par la mission, non, celle-là avait été on ne peut plus facile. Non, si M. Uchiha était épuisé c'est parce qu'il avait fait le trajet du retour en moins d'une demi-journée alors qu'en temps normal il en fallait au minimum 3.

Et pourquoi était-il aussi pressé de rentrer ? La raison était simple, Naruto l'attendait bien sagement chez eux.

Uzumaki Naruto, lui, contrairement à son petit ami brun aux iris obsidiennes, était blond aux yeux bleus. Et c'est justement lui qui avait envoyé son Sasuke sur cette mission. En effet M. Uzumaki avait suivi les traces de son père et de sa grand-mère adoptive et était devenu Hokage.

Naruto n'était pas un as du rangement et du ménage, c'est pourquoi en général c'était Sasuke qui s'en occupait. Seulement il avait envoyé son brun à l'autre bout du pays et maintenant leur appartement ressemblait à... à... euh... Hiroshima ? Non... C'était pire que cela.

Le lit n'était pas fait, du linge traînait par terre, et une montagne de vaisselle envahissait l'évier de la cuisine.

Sasuke se doutait qu'il allait retrouver leur lieu d'habitation dans un état pitoyable. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas ce fut ce qu'il vit en arrivant chez eux.

Naruto était dans la cuisine, appuyé contre la table, d'une main il tenait un pot de crème à la vanille et de l'autre... Son index plongeait dans la crème pour en ressortir couvert de la substance beige, puis son doigt allait jusqu'à sa bouche, se faisant happer par sa langue s'enroulant autour. Puis ses lèvres se refermaient sur ce doigt avant qu'il n'en ressorte pour replonger dans la crème.

-Hey dobe ! Tu ne veux pas prendre une cuillère pour manger ?

-Sasuuuuuuuuu !

Le blond s'était jeté sur son petit ami qui se retrouvait à présent par terre avec son amant assis à califourchon sur ses hanches, un pot de crème vanille à la main.

-Naruto, tu veux bien me dire pourquoi tu n'utilises pas de couverts pour manger ?

-Bah il y en n'a plus, ils sont tous sales !

-Raaah Naru...

Sasuke qui allait continuer à râler le regarda à présent et lui vint une idée.

-Na-ru-to...

-Hum ?

-Je te laisse ta crème, mais une condition...

Le brun venait de retirer sa veste de juunin et son t-shirt. L'Hokage le sentait mal venir... Quand Sasuke prenait cette voix il ne valait mieux pas qu'il laisse traîner ses fesses dans le coin.

-Q... Quelle condition ?

-Que tu finisses ta crème... Mais... Sans les doigts.

L'information mit quelques secondes à atteindre le cerveau de Naruto. Avec un grand sourire, il retira son haut et entreprit de déshabiller Sasuke avant de faire pareil avec lui-même.

Il fit couler la crème à la vanille sur le torse de son petit ami, redessinant les courbes de celui-ci. Le brun racla le pot avec un de ses doigts puis l'étala autour de son érection déjà bien présente à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre.

Le blond entama alors de se baisser lentement et de nettoyer à l'aide de sa langue la substance à la vanille. Sa bouche allait et venait, s'attardant sur les boutons de chairs de Sasuke qu'il savait plus que sensibles.

Naruto avait réussi à rendre le torse de son amour aussi propre qu'à son arrivée et il allait donc s'attaquer à la virilité de celui qui ne demandait qu'à être pris en bouche.

Tout comme il l'avait fait pour les pectoraux, le ventre et les abdos de Sasuke, Naruto lécha la crème qui recouvrait presque tout son sexe. Une fois entièrement léché, sa bouche se posa sur le gland qu'il suça un instant avant d'engloutir entièrement l'érection de Sasuke qui tentait à tout prix de se raccrocher à quelque chose tellement le plaisir était fort. Il gémissait, criait, son souffle se coupait.

Puis d'un coup tout s'arrêta, les lèvres de Naruto quittèrent le bas-ventre de son brun pour se poser sur les siennes puis partir à nouveau vers sa virilité. Seulement Naruto avait une autre idée en tête. Il ne fit que la bizouiller un peu avant de descendre un peu plus bas, passant la langue sur les globes de chaires, en prenant un dans sa bouche quelques secondes pour revenir les lécher, les embrasser. Sa bouche descendait encore un peu plus pour arriver face à l'entrée de l'intimité de son petit ami. Il souffla légèrement dessus, ce qui fit gémir Sasuke. Ensuite sa langue en redessina légèrement le contour avant de le pénétrer avec celle-ci.

-Bon dieu Naruto... Mais... Ahh... Mais... Hhn... Q... Qu'est-ce que... tu fous... bordel?

-Tu as émis une condition... Et... Je l'ai acceptée... Tu as dit... Sans les doigts, alors je fais sans les doigts...

Sa langue se rengaina à l'intérieur de Sasuke qui gémissait encore un peu plus. Le blond fit passer du chakra dans son muscle afin de mieux détendre son amour, il avait l'habitude de le faire avec ses doigts en temps normal. Quand il le sentit vraiment détendu, il remplaça sa langue par son érection et le pénétra doucement. Il s'inséra en lui avec lenteur et douceur en l'embrassant tendrement. Après quelques minutes, il entama des allées et venues, faisant crier son brun qui l'enlaçait, griffant son dos au passage. Naruto percuta sa prostate, envoyant son vis-à-vis au septième ciel en le pilonnant encore et encore.

Sasuke lui demandait toujours plus : plus vite, plus loin, plus fort. Sous le coup de ce traitement, l'amour de l'Hokage se colla à celui-ci en éjaculant, Naruto ne tarda pas venir à son tour, sentant le brun se contracter autour de lui.

Ils s'écroulèrent tous deux sur le sol froid de leur cuisine, reprenant leur souffle tant bien que mal. Après quelques mots tendres, caresses et autres baisers langoureux, le couple se releva et ils prirent une douche bien méritée. Sasuke s'attela ensuite à nettoyer leur lieu d'habitation du sol au plafond. Une fois fini, il s'occupa à préparer un bon dîner pour son ange qui lui avait vraiment manqué pendant sa mission.

En réapparaissant dans la cuisine, Naruto huma le bon fumet qui se dégageait des plats de Sasuke et alla l'enlacer par derrière, posant ses mains sur son ventre.

A la fin du repas, le brun débarrassa et alla chercher quelque chose dans le frigo, quand il se retourna, Naruto constata que ce que Sasuke avait sorti était un pot de crème au chocolat.

-Je crois que tu aimes le chocolat mon ange. Ca te dit un peu de dessert ?

-Et comment...

* * *

***FiN***


End file.
